G.I. Joe 11
|Synopsis1= In Springfield, a helicopter parachutes a bomb onto Main Street. Just over an hour later, two Joe helicopters land, looking for Mainframe and Snake-Eyes. Several city blocks have been flattened, and the streets are deserted. At the Pit, Scarlett meets with Downtown, and apologizes for yelling at him earlier. She quickly slams his briefcase on his hands and jumps over the table, attacking him. When the guards notice, they rush the cells, but Scarlett pulls herself up into the ventilation shafts and escapes. The Joes in Springfield soon find the remains of the pharmacy and dig the fugitives out. Stalker asks how many guys it took to beat Snake-Eyes, and Snake holds up a single finger. As they're loaded onto the helicopter, Mainframe gives Stalker the bottle of bio-goo before passing out. As the "all clear" siren sounds and people begin to come back out on the street, Stalker notices about the smell of TorpexA bomb-making component. in the air. In another part of The Pit, Clutch enters Tunnel Rat's room telling him to gear up to track down Scarlett. He declines, saying he owes her one. Hawk barges in and angrily orders Rat to get to work. In the plane returning from Patagonia, Brainstorm is still working on the Cobra tech they found at Castle Destro. Cover Girl asks if it's some kind of new CBN, but Crankcase assures her nothing that simple would spook Brainstorm so much. Brainstorm responds that wherever the tech from Castle Destro has gone is now the most dangerous place on Earth. In the most dangerous place on Earth, Destro and Dr. Mindbender are arguing over the type of power lines supplying the M.A.S.S. Device. Destro believes they incapable of carrying the power/data load capacity, Dr. Mindbender defends his staff and his equipment, just as they are about to come to blows the Baroness steps in to stop the fight firing a gun at them. She reminds them that her life as well as theirs lives depend on the success of the M.A.S.S. Device. Destro asks to get his own assistants Rory and Glynis. The Baroness agrees to release them to help. A flying drone finds Scarlett in the Pit's vents, and she shoots it down. Now Hawk knows where to send Tunnel Rat. Labrat calls to show Hawk the stuff Mainframe brought back, explaining that it's a genetically modified yeast that acts like a computer chip, and can store data. An alarm sounds, and Lab Rat's assistant shouts that the goo is already through their firewalls. Lab Rat orders a complete shutdown, and the power goes out. In a shaft, Scarlett is instantly in complete darkness as she turns on her flashlight, she realizes that when the power goes out it stops the pumps just as a huge flow of water comes at her. She tries to scramble to grab the wall but is to late. She is swept up in the flow. After banging her head into a pipe she is able to pull herself to safety, but bleeding from her head, she passes out. In Section Zero, a Cobra prisoner, who was caught stealing from the Cobra stores and assaulting a member of his unit, is put inside the M.A.S.S. Device chamber. Destro orders Rory and Glynis to begin the transfer. The prisoner is then zapped and transported to Cozumel, Mexico. He thinks he has escaped and begins to run. Just as quickly, he's pulled back to the Section Zero. Destro celebrates his apparent success, but the prisoner begins to dissolve. The test was a failure again. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1=*At the end of last issue, it was dark and rainy in Springfield - on the first page of this issue, it's sunset (at 3:42?) and the skies are clear. |ItemsOfNote1=*'First appearance': Clutch *The cover and issue description really seem to have more to do with the contents of last issue than with this one. |RealWorldRefs1=*Two of the stores in Springfield are Dixon's Hardware and Guice Grocery. *Mainframe's bottle is the brand Smartwater. G.I. Joe references *The Springfield Matinee Bijou is showing ''Gamesmaster's Bikini Island''. *On the plane from Patagonia, Torpedo is sitting by himself, while all the other Joes are in bunches. The old character's filecard described him as an unpopular loner. |Footnotes= }}